


Heart Mind Complacent Malice

by mansonsanalbeads



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonsanalbeads/pseuds/mansonsanalbeads
Summary: A four part poem based on Marilyn Manson's album, Antichrist Superstar





	Heart Mind Complacent Malice

i. Heart  
Oh heart, that which always betrayed me,  
And left in my moment of pure and true rapture.  
Adieu, my monumental enfeeblement,  
The only blemish on the face of power, of control.

Heart is but a symptom of weakness,  
A coping mechanism for fools that love.  
That which guides you but ultimately,  
To inevitable doom.

Don't pick the scabs  
Or you will never heal.

ii. Mind  
In the putrid pool of sickening truth,  
Come the thorns dripping with exquisite lies.  
The sick wild things drink their fill,  
From the coppice of sacred perjury.

Death before dishonour!  
They will swallow up death,  
Only to find themselves terribly alive  
And submerged in chicanery and artifice.

When will you realise   
You're already there.

iii. Complacent  
His sickening soliloquy burns and coils  
That crippled play thing's face.  
For his misadventures seek not peace  
On Earth, but a sword, no more, no less.

They only do just what they're told.  
The textbook rockstar says,  
"Sweetest suicide and first class death  
Will never rot your flesh."

He is the one you want  
And what you want is so unreal.

iv. Malice  
If peace resides inside my head,  
Please be sure to count me dead.  
For paper demons wage a war,  
One I simply can't ignore

All they eat is salt and glass  
That's spilled upon the ground.  
It's not my fault, but I wish it was.  
The fiend I have not found

They sing and scream, "The end is near!"  
Till the steeples bend.  
But you aren't the ones with open wounds  
Who wanted this to end. 

Those paper demons burn and tear,  
They're as fragile as can be.  
I'm the only one they scare,  
Someday I will be free,

Because their lies have watered me,  
I have become the strongest weed.


End file.
